The present invention relates generally to securely sending text using a computing device. More specifically the invention relies on steganographic principles to hide sensitive text within innocuous text.
Steganography is the art and science of encoding hidden messages in such a way that no one, apart from the sender and the intended recipient, suspects the existence of sensitive information within the text. Steganography is a form of security through obscurity. Generally, the hidden messages will appear to be, or be part of, something else such as, images, articles, shopping lists, or some other masked text.
Steganography includes the concealment of information within computer files. In digital steganography, electronic communications may include steganographic coding inside of a transport layer, such as a document file, image file, program or protocol.